


A Surfeit of Bones

by etothey



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Gideon, Harrow.  One and united.Happy Trick or Treat!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Surfeit of Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).




End file.
